


Accelerated Learning

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean wanted to be able to live life his way, no matter what other people think. So far, he has lost his family, gained the love of his life and became an almost step dad to a kid. That was all great, but Dean was cut out for much more and this was his chance to prove it.





	Accelerated Learning

**Author's Note:**

> So, the timeline is crazy messed up. I know that by standard definitions of Dean’s age, he should be going into his Junior Year of high school. For the sake of this story, Dean is going to be going into his senior year of high school. It is the only way to really progress the story along. I apologize for any confusion this may cause.

 

            Dean had been set on going to culinary school, ever since Charlie and Castiel had informed him that it would be an excellent idea. It was a scary notion, being anything other than a mechanic but Dean knew it was his future. He had always loved to cook and he felt that he could make something out of himself if he tried. But he was still in high school. That was why he was at the school now. It was closed mainly for summer but the office was open two days a week. They remained open during certain hours for summer school and new students that may need to register for the new year. Hopefully, they would be able to help him with his request.

            “Can I help you, Mr. Winchester?” Dean stepped forward and tried to find the words for Ms. Mosley. He had known her his entire life, being as she had been their next-door neighbor since before he was born. He worried she knew what was going on in his life.

            “Hey Missouri,” Dean made his way up to the counter and tapped his fingers lightly against the surface. “I was wondering if you might be able to help me out.”

            “I will do my best,” she gave him a friendly smile but looked at him with motherly eyes. He was still not sure if she knew what was going on or not.

            “I was wondering if there was a way to accelerate my graduation,” Dean was not sure if he was asking the right questions. He was not even sure if what he was wanting to do existed.

            “Accelerate?” She questioned. “How accelerated at we looking at here?”

            “Well, it’s almost the middle of July,” Dean was not even sure if it would be possible to finish as fast as he needed. “I was hoping for maybe … end of August? Possibly even the beginning of September.”

            The school year did not start until the end of September for the college, so he had a little time. He was going to be putting his application in sooner than that though, just so he did not miss any deadlines. That was, of course, assuming that what he was asking for really existed.

            “We could put you through the packet program,” Missouri nodded.

            “What is the packet program?” Dean inquired.

            “Well, it has a different name but it’s a mouth full,” She smiled over at him before she turned to dig through a cabinet beside her. “It’s basically all your classes in packet form. You take the packets home, you complete them and then bring them back to us. Once you turn in a packet, you will be given a test and if you pass, you get credit for that class.”

            “That sounds amazing,” Dean nodded, though he was terrified. Was he capable of doing this? “How many packets would I need to do?”  
            “Let me take a look,” Missouri placed a piece of paper on the counter and pushed it over toward Dean. “You will also need to have a parent sign this.”

            “Okay,” Dean swallowed hard, pulling the paper closer to him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

            “Sixteen,” Missouri pulled Dean out of his sinking thoughts. “You will need to complete sixteen packets to graduate.”

            “So,” Dean looked down at the paper again. “I just need to fill this out and have a parent sign it?”

            “That’s right,” She nodded, typing a few things on her computer. “If you can bring it back to me by three this afternoon, I can even give you your first packet.”

            “Okay,” Dean nodded, his heart pounding so hard he knew for sure it was in his ears. “I will hopefully be back in a few hours.”

_____

           

            Dean slowly entered the building where both his mom and his boyfriend worked. It was such a familiar place, yet at the same time, felt sort of unwelcoming. He had done some things in this building that he probably shouldn’t have done, even if it was incredible. Dean needed to have Cas play big boss man again, maybe in his office at home.

            Dean shook the thoughts of being taken apart by Cas away and headed down the hall that did not lead to his boyfriend’s office. As much as he would love to see Cas right now, he was here for other reasons.

            “Dean?” Mary stood up at her desk as soon as she spotted him.

            Dean’s heart sunk at the look of his mother. The woman who he used to look at and this she was the most stunning woman he would ever see, in a completely non-sexual way, was now looking tired and worn around the eyes. This was all because of him. He knew he was not all to blame for the way things turned out, but in the long run, the majority of this was his fault.

            “Hi, Mar… Mom,” Dean wanted to cry. He missed his mother. There was anger and hate for the things that happened, but in the end, she was his mother. This was the woman who gave him life and helped him become the man he is today. She deserved so much more than she was getting.

            “Is everything okay?” She panicked, making her way around to him, looking him over.

            “Yes,” Dean nodded, trying to assure her that he was, in fact, okay. “I am fine, things are fine.”

            “Good,” she took a step back from him, looking as if she was trying to figure out how she was supposed to act. “So, why are you here?”

            The words sounded a little harsh but at the same time deserved. Of all the places Dean could show up, her work was probably the last place it should have been. But he needed her help and he needed to do it during a time in which he knew his father would not be around. He would find a way to ruin this all for Dean.

            “I kind of need you to sign something,” Dean pulled the paper out of his backpack and handed it over to his mom. “It’s for school.”

            “Oh,” she took the paper and looked it over in her hands. “What is this exactly?”

            “It is an accelerated program.” Dean went on to explain how it worked and how if he did what needed to be done, he would hopefully be able to graduate high school in only a few months. She did not seem to take to the idea right away, concern filling her face.

            “Honey,” She sat the paper down and he could feel the anger boiling inside of her. Of course, she was going to find a way to ruin this for him. “Why would you want to miss your senior year? That is when all the great things happen.”

            “I never really cared for school mom,” Dean tried to keep his anger down and his voice level. He was going to be adult about this. “Right now, I just want to be finished with high school.”

            “Was this Castiel’s idea?” she finally asked and Dean had to bite his tongue from lashing out at her.

            “No,” Dean shook his head, remaining calmer than he ever thought he would be. Because it was the truth. None of this was because of Castiel. If Dean wanted to go through his senior year, Cas would support him. If Dean wanted to drop out and get a job right away, Cas would argue and try to convince Dean otherwise, but in the end, he would still support him. That is why this was so necessary. He finally had something he believed in and someone who believed in it with him. It was his turn to do something he loved. “I want to go to the Art Institute in the fall. I need to be graduated before classes start.”

            “The Art Institute?” She seemed shocked but at the same time, her entire body relaxed against the desk. “What for?”

            “They have an excellent culinary program and a restaurant management program,” Dean informed her, unable to hold back his smile. He didn’t realize how good it would be to finally have a dream of his own. “They have some openings and I would love to start in the fall. But I would need that paper signed first. I need to do this mom. For me, not for anyone else, not even Castiel.”

            “Okay,” She nodded, reaching over and grabbing a pen. Before Dean could say anything else, she had the paper signed and was handing it back to him.

            “Really?” Dean leaned forward and pulled his mother into a hug.

            They hugged for longer than they should have, probably gathering a few eyes from around the room, but Dean didn’t care. He missed his mother so much and just for the fact that she would do this, meant something. She did want him to be happy. He knew this was hard on her but maybe there was hope for them yet.

            “Thank you,” Dean whispered against her hair.

            “You’re welcome baby,” she ran her hand up and down his back. “Good luck.”

_____

 

            Dean looked down at the packet in front of him. It was twenty pages long. Seemed easy enough but he knew it was going to be the hardest thing he ever did. He would have to work non-stop for the rest of the summer. But he was going to do it. He was going to succeed.

            “What is that?” Jimmy sat down next to Dean at the table, catching the attention of Castiel who was cooking them dinner.

            “It’s a packet for school,” Dean pushed it over so Jimmy could look at it. “I have to complete sixteen of them.”

            “Can I help?” Jimmy’s face lit up. The boy was an oddity for sure.

            “If you would like,” Dean nodded, pleased that this would make watching Jimmy easier. Maybe it would also help him get through it quicker. If he worked to help Jimmy understand, he could learn the material quicker, though Jimmy probably would take to it before Dean did.

            “What exactly are these packets for?” Castiel held onto the back of a dining room chair.

            “If I complete sixteen of them before school starts,” Dean pushed the packet over to Castiel so he could look at it. “I will be a high school graduate and able to start college in the fall.”

            “That is a lot of work,” Castiel said, more to himself than to Dean.

            “I know,” Dean nodded. “But I can do it.”

            “I know,” Castiel handed to packet back to Dean and made his way back into the kitchen.

            _I got this. We’ve got this. It’s all going to work out … I hope._


End file.
